


A Lost Key - Day 07

by Lady_Sakura



Series: October Writing Challenge 2017 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Books, October Prompt Challenge, lycan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: Hidden away in a locked library, research continues.





	A Lost Key - Day 07

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat a companion piece to 'Exhale', from Melody's side.

“What do you mean, you can’t find the key?” the King demanded of his eldest daughter, “And how did the library get locked in the first place?”

Melody had the decency to color at this, shrinking back a bit as she regarded her father. “Well, I wanted some privacy while I studied, and I guess I forgot to turn the lock back to the proper position afterward. Don’t worry, I’ll find the key. If I can’t, then I’ll just have the locksmith create a replacement.”

The King nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer. He turned to leave, closing Melody’s chamber doors behind him.

 ******************** 

A short while later, pulling the missing key from her pocket, Melody slipped into the locked library. Seated at one of the back tables was Lunar, pouring over the transformation books he’d been obsessed with lately. For a while, she brought any books she’d find to him. Eventually, his fevered reading was too much for her to keep up with, and she began sneaking him into the library instead. It backed up to many extravagant gardens with little security, allowing him to get into the building with little effort. Melody locked the interior door to prevent discovery from the maids.

“Good evening, Lunar,” she called, locking the door again behind her, “How is the research progressing?”

Lunar looked up from his book, favoring her with a wide and toothy grin. “I think I might have discovered an answer.”

She simply smiled in return.


End file.
